Navigation systems used in motor vehicles normally include display devices in the form of monitors or displays, on which three-dimensional representations of the surroundings of the vehicle may be shown. These three-dimensional representations are generated in that, on the basis of position information, corresponding data are selected from a database containing topographic and other surroundings data. On the basis of the selected data, the visible vehicle surroundings are then reconstructed, which are preferably represented on the display device three-dimensionally and in freely selectable perspective. The representation occurs in a highly generalized form, however. That is to say, the courses of roads, three-dimensional structures such a buildings, and prominent landmarks are represented in such a way that the prominent contours are preserved, and visible surfaces are filled with textures resembling their actual appearance. The associated artificial impression of the three-dimensional representation, however, at times makes it difficult to recognize the represented scene quickly in the real surroundings and thus impedes the driver's orientation. The provision of a database that would allow for a comprehensive photo-realistic reconstruction of the vehicle surroundings is normally avoided in navigation systems for reasons of capacity. Another disadvantage of conventional solutions is that the data record required for the reconstruction must be constantly updated, which likewise involves great expenditure. If update cycles are set too long, then smaller visual or structural changes, for example on buildings, may already change the appearance for the driver from his viewing angle in such a way that a sure recognition or a sure orientation becomes substantially more difficult in an often cursory comparison with the scene depicted on the display devices of the navigation system.
A similar problem occurs when visible surfaces are filled with textures that were not generated in imitation of their actual appearance. This may be the case, for example, if no texture information, for buildings for example, is stored in the databases at all.